


Tomorrow Is Gonna Be Another Day

by charleslikesjazzes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslikesjazzes/pseuds/charleslikesjazzes
Summary: just a fluffy scene between those two, because they deserve this and we all know it.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Merlin (early) Winter Creative Exchange





	Tomorrow Is Gonna Be Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfKnight1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfKnight1986/gifts).



> hey! sorry for being late but i’ve had a rough month. i still wanted to give you something so, there you go!   
> english is not my first language and this has not been beta’d, so i am sorry for the errors.

The thing about Merlin and Lancelot’s relationship is that it’s based on pure trust and love. While they have different jobs and different lifestyles, they both like to cuddle in their bed at night, thing that they are doing in this exact moment.

Lancelot, as always, is the big spoon, always feeling better when protecting his in fact boyfriend, even if he knows that he can protect himself without any problem.

When Merlin sighs, Lancelot finds himself curious and a little preoccupied, so he decides to ask away, putting his hand in Merlin’s hair for good measure. «Are you all right, Merls?» 

The warlock sighs again, and slowly shakes his head, without actually saying anything for quite a while, after resigning. «‘s just work,» he blurts out, his voice as tired as he is, «Arthur had me scrub everything clear more than once, and we have to prepare for next week’s celebration, so it’s been a... a long day.»

Lancelot nods, trying to find something to say. When he realises he can’t, he just waits for Merlin to continue, without moving his hand from he warlock’s hair.

«Arthur is trying is best, you know,» Lancelot says and Merlin, as a reply, shifts and hides his face in his night shirt. «I know he is,» he says, his eyes almost closed and his arms now around his lover’s waist, «but I would like to know that he knows I am too. He’s not the only one who has a destiny bigger than themselves, ‘s not the only one who needs a break from time to time.»

Lancelot kisses his forehead, and says something that Merlin doesn’t really catch, even if he doesn’t feel like asking. «Today went well,» the knight says in the end, and the servant nods, just to let him know that he is, in fact, listening. «We had training and a bunch of those classes Leon said we need to take. I can almost write as good as you, now, you know?»

Merlin chuckles, for he knows better, but still says: «We’ll see, we’ll see. How ‘bout Gwen? Didn’t you have a picnic with her and Arthur to watch over?»

Lancelot nods again, and Merlin sleepily kisses his neck, with no other intentions than to show him that he’s still there, and pretty much still in love with him.

«Went well, I guess, talked politics. At some point I zoned out thinking about you.»

Merlin blushes, and tries to get even closer to Lancelot, trying to hide his red cheeks. «You know it’s true,» Lancelot says, and when Merlin looks up, his cheeks are red too. He smiles, and leaves a kiss on his chin, and smiles. «I love you, you know.»

Lancelot grins, and tightens his grip around Merlin, wispering a “I do too,” before trying to hide a yawn. Merlin smiles, nods and yawns too, before closing his eyes again. «Hope tomorrow’s better,» he says, and Lancelot smiles.

«Tomorrow’s gonna be another day,» he says, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumbrl](http://tired-tired-genderqueer.tumblr.com%20tumbrl) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/charleslikesjaz), let’s talk about Merlin and Merlance.


End file.
